The computer industry continues to use smaller components and subassemblies that are easy-to-use, that have low manufacturing costs, and that have low maintenance and repair costs. In the past the movement to smaller computer systems and subassemblies has prompted the use of systems having functionality that is designed into a self-contained module, such as a power supply that may be plugged directly into a printed circuit board. This procedure has also been used for DC-to-DC power converters such as those converting primary power into power for CPU modules. Further, the use of functionality that is designed into a self-contained module has been used for other VLSI components, such as CPU processors. It will be understood that further reference to a CPU module may include other forms of VLSI components and that reference to a printed circuit board may include a computer system board such as a mother board.
The integration of self-contained computer system modules has not progressed to include both electrical and mechanical functionality in a multi-function, easy-to-use module that can be replaced in the field. For instance, both the CPU module and the power converter continue be treated as separate units for electrical and mechanical functionality. This has created problems, such as requiring separate parts, thus resulting in high costs for parts, assembly, repair, and upgrade.
Further, maintaining separate units for a CPU module and a power converter requires significant printed circuit board space since both modules require separate access during assembly and repair. This has resulted in large and expensive printed circuit boards with long bus lengths. Long bus lengths further result in degraded system performance due to an increase in the transit time on a long bus.
The mechanical alignment of separate parts has complicated the process of properly connecting the CPU module to the printed circuit board. Additionally, inserting a CPU module on a printed circuit board often requires a tool, such as a press, to overcome the insertion force; and a costly extraction tool is often required to remove a CPU module for replacement or repair.
The CPU module and the power converter are electrical components that require shielding from electromagnetic (EMI) or radio frequency (RFI) interferences which they may generate. Hereinafter EMI and RFI will be referred to collectively as "EMI." A Faraday Cage solution to the EMI problem is an enclosure which attenuates EMI and may permit air flow for dissipation of heat. Treating the CPU module and the power converter as separate modules requires separate associated EMI containment components and limits the ability to reduce the time required for certain manufacturing and repair tasks associated with these components. Further, the separate EMI containment components have introduced the risk of lower system quality due to the difficulty of assembly and repair of additional components in computer systems and subassemblies.
As the state of development of semiconductor components has moved to increased levels of integration, the amount of heat these devices generate has significantly increased thereby raising the risk of heat damage to the computer components. In the past, the difficult job of dealing with the sensitive and critical thermal interface between the CPU module and the power converter, and their respective heat sink components has been handled separately. It will be appreciated that heat management may also be required to raise the temperature of components in a computer system to a level required for proper operation. The separate approach to the heat management process increases the complexity of a computer system due to the need for additional system components, and thereby adversely impacts cost, and time to manufacture and repair. There is also a risk of quality problems associated with increased system complexity. It will be appreciated that "heat sink" and "heat management device" will be used interchangeably herein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer apparatus and method that treat a CPU module, a power converter, and associated power connectors together in an integrated apparatus that can be easily and properly installed and removed from a computer system in the field.
It is an object of the invention to provide a receiving unit that includes a printed circuit board and that enables proper connection of the CPU module to the printed circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technique for installing and removing a CPU module, a power converter, and the associated power connectors, all in an integrated package without the aid of auxiliary hand tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for orienting a field replaceable apparatus in a computer system to properly interface to a printed circuit board in a computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular integrated apparatus that also is an EMI enclosure and a heat management device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a field replaceable apparatus that is assembled and tested prior to installation in the field.
It is yet another object of the present invention to minimize the number of parts required to provide the features of ease of installation, EMI containment, and heat management and thereby improve the repair and upgrade process, even at a customer site.